Can we rest now?
by darkangel494
Summary: This is the sequel to the way it should have happened and Forever in Love you need to read those two first. If you can't find the way it should have happened let me know and i'll email it to you. Enjoy...chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

"**Can we rest now?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Alec**

**Summary: Sequel to "The way it should have happened" and "Forever in Love." Max and Alec think that everything is over and that they can finally have a normal live with their son Ben…boy are they wrong. **

………………………

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

………………………

**Max and Alec's apartment**

Alec was the first one to wake up from the sound of their son crying. He looked over at his beautiful raven haired girlfriend and saw her sleeping like a baby. Max never got a lot of sleep so when she did sleep it was very, very difficult to wake her up. Rarely would she wake up to the sound of the crying baby, but usually it was Alec.

Which is okay since Max is the one that stays up with the baby most of the time. When she isn't sleeping she is usually up all night in the baby's room. Ever since they got the baby back from father Destery and Sketchy she has been way over protective of him and Alec really couldn't blame her.

Alec rolled out of bed in only a pair of boxers and walked out of the bedroom. When Max and Alec got back to Seattle after the whole ordeal with Ben they decided to by another apartment, this way Lydecker, White and all their other enemies that the gathered throughout the year couldn't find them. It was a nicer apartment this time, Alec had been saving up money ever since he moved to Seattle so they were able to afford an apartment in the same building that Logan was once in.

It wasn't the Pent House apartment that Logan had, at first they were going to live there but they both decided that it would be too many bad memories. So they decided on the apartment right below the Pent House. It was a nice size apartment too, they had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a massive size kitchen, which if they ever learned to cook they could use. The third bedroom is usually occupied by OC or someone from Jam Pony so that bedroom doesn't go to waste.

Alec walked into the baby's room, which had blue walls and a trimming of teddy bears going across the ceiling. OC help them decorate the room so it didn't look so pale. They wanted their son to have a different childhood experience then they had when they were young. Alec went over to the crib and looked down at his son. They little creation that signified everything that he had worked for over the years.

Max's trust and love, finding someone that he was willing to sacrifice himself for. He had never had anyone to come home too and now he does and it is the best felling in the world. Long ago he had broken the trust of the only person that he could ever love and he had worked and worked to gain that trust again. Once he did receive it he never let it slip from his grasp again.

"Hey there little guy," he said as he reached down and picked up his son. He rubbed the back of his neck, because Max and Alec were both transgenics their son is one too, so his barcode is coming in and that's why he hasn't been sleeping well. They had both hoped that he would be normal, that he would be able to walk around during the day without having to worry about covering his barcode so he couldn't get shot…they had bee let down, but they loved him anyways.

As Alec was rubbing his barcode Ben slowly but surely started to stop crying. Ben looked up at Alec and Alec could see Ben's brown eyes slowly turning to hazel. He and Max have an ongoing bet on what color eyes he was going to get…looks like he wins. Ben had his father's eyes and his mother's skin color. He was a spitting image of both of them and Alec couldn't wait to show him to the world.

Alec noticed that Ben had fallen back asleep so he placed his son back in the crib and walked back to his bedroom. As he was walking to his bedroom he looked outside and noticed that it had started snowing. "Christmas is almost here," he said to himself as he walked over to the window and watched as the snow fell. As he was standing there he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and he looked over his shoulder and saw Max standing there. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked.

"It sure is," she said as she kissed his shoulder blade. She looked out the window as the snow fell and she realized that this is their first Christmas where they don't have to worry about someone coming after them, that they know of. They hadn't heard anything on White or Lydecker in the past few months so as far as they were considered they were dead never to be heard from again. Max kissed his shoulder again, "come back to bed."

**Max and Alec's old apartment**

They door burst open and in walked several men with riffles and hand guns. They started searching room after room breaking everything in sight. They were looking for something or someone and it was obvious. The next guy to walk through the door was wearing all black and he looked around as his men worked.

One of his men came up to him and took off his goggles. "No ones here," he said as he looked around at the wreckage. "They're gone."

They guy reached out his hand and grabbed his guy by the neck. "Do **EVERYTHING** in your power to find them…or it will be your life instead of theirs." He paused. "You have a week," he said and then he turned and walked away.

…………………………………

**AN: Hope you liked it. I know the last story was short but this one is going to be longer…so enjoy. Next update will been around November 16th. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Can we rest now?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Alec**

**Summary: Sequel to "The way it should have happened" and "Forever in Love." Max and Alec think that everything is over and that they can finally have a normal live with their son Ben…boy are they wrong. **

……………

**Chapter 2: Not all good **

……………

**Max and Alec's apartment**

Alec was the first one up that morning, actually he didn't go to bed even after he went back to sleep. There was something about this night that made him feel like he didn't want to sleep, something wasn't right, it didn't feel safe. He walked out into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and then went over to the bedroom door and looked at Max's sleeping form. It was all almost too good to be true, they had the perfect life, but yet it didn't seem like. Something was going to happen and he wanted to make sure that he was ready for it, he wouldn't put his family in danger, not anymore.

Alec was broken from his thought by the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the table. He walked over and looked at it. He noticed that it was Channing, one of the many X5 in Terminal City. He picked it up with a confused look. "Hello?" he asked into it.

"Alec man I have something to tell you," he started. "You know how you told me to watch over your old apartment, to make sure nothing went do there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alec said not knowing where this was going.

"Well someone destroyed the place last night," he said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Alec asked. "This is a destroyed city I knew people would ransack the place," he added.

"No man, they were looking for you," he replied. "They main guy, the leader, told his people that they had a week to find you and bring you guys in dead or alive," he explained. "And these people weren't human, there was something about them that makes be scared and they aren't even after me." He finished.

Alec didn't say anything, instead he stood there with his phone in his staring off into space. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, just when he thought he finally got his life back on track…they had to come looking for him.

"Alec man, you okay?" Channing asked.

"Yeah I'm good, I'll see you at TC in an hour," he said as he hung up his phone not caring what Channing had to say. That's when he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned around he saw Max standing there with Ben in her arms.

"Alec is everything okay?" she asked as she walked over and place Ben in his playpen. "I noticed you where on the phone." She commented.

_Should I tell her? No man what are you crazy if she finds out about this people she'll hate you, then she'll take Ben and leave, she'll go somewhere were you'll never be able to see you son again. This is something that you need to keep to yourself. _Alec looked at her and smiled his most charming smile. "Everything's fine Maxie, that was just Channing updating me on the happenings in TC this morning," he lied as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "Actually I think I'm going to head of there, I'll see you there in a few hours right?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be there after I drop Ben off with OC," she said as she looked at him oddly. "Alec you sure everything's okay?" she asked again as she leaned against the bedroom door just as he slipped on a pair of pants and was looking for a t-shirt.

He looked up at her when he picked out a black t-shirt. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

"I don't know you just seem to be acting weird," she said as she looked at him. "I'm worried," she added.

"Don't worry everything is fine," he said. "Cheer up Max, Christmas is right around the corner," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see ya later," he said as he left the room.

Suddenly Ben started crying. "It's okay Benny," Max said as she looked at the door. "I don't know what's up either but I promise you'll I'll find out," she said as she walked into the kitchen and started to get breakfast ready.

**Terminal City**

Alec drove toward Terminal City at break neck speed and the people at the front gate almost didn't get the doors open in time as he weaved in and out of the cop cars sitting out front. He went right to the main building and saw Channing there waiting for him.

"Show me," he said as he ran up the stairs. _Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. _Alec silently said to himself and then a man's face appeared on the screen. "It's him," he said when he saw the face.

"It's who?" Channing asked as he turned around but Alec wasn't there he was already out the door. "Dix," the mutant looked at him. "Find out everything you can on this guy, I want to know who he is," he ordered as he looked in the direction Alec ran off in.

**AN: I know its been awhile but i've been really busy. hope you like it. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Can we rest now?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Max/Alec**

**Summary: Sequel to "The way it should have happened" and "Forever in Love." Max and Alec think that everything is over and that they can finally have a normal live with their son Ben…boy are they wrong. **

**AN: I can't email you the story anymore because my computer crashed and I lost everything on it, including all my stories. Sorry. **

……………

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

……………

**Terminal City**

Terminal City had been in an uproar ever since Alec went running out of the main building. Channing had yet to see Max and he was beginning to wonder who the hell was going to run Terminal City today. Even though they were al free they all still liked the feeling of being ordered around, call it the solider within.

He was currently sitting in his office right next to Alec. Alec had promoted him to his assistant, when it came to helping Alec out on mission assignments and stuff. He was wondering when the hell Max was going to get her because he couldn't do it himself. He had a bunch of transgenics sitting out in the main room with nothing to do…soon things were gonna get ugly.

Just as Channing was about get up and leave his cell phone rang and when he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was Alec. He breathed a sigh of relief as he answered the phone. "Alec, man, where the hell did you go?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that," Alec said. "I just need to you run TC for a little while. Cuz I think I might be gone for awhile, I need to you tell Max that I'm on an important mission," he explained. "If you go into my office, in the second drawer of my desk there is a folder that says top secret…I need you to give that to Max," he explained. "Understood?"

"Yes sir," Channing said as he walked out of his office and into Alec's. When he opened the drawer that Alec had said he saw a folder that said top secret on it. "If you don't mind me asking…what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just give that to Max and she'll understand. And under no circumstance are you to read what is inside the envelop…got it?" Alec said and even though the man wasn't before him Channing was still a little frightened by the worlds. After all Alec was his commanding officer.

"Understood sir," Channing said. And before he could say anything else the line on the other end went dead. "Bye," he said sarcastically as he closed his cell phone shut. He was looking at the top secret folder and he had to use every once of his strength not to look inside.

"What's going on? Where's Alec?" Max's voice came from the doorway. If she hadn't of shown up it wasn't a matter of if Channing would open the envelop it was a matter of when. "Answer me."

"Sorry," Channing said standing up. "Alec told me to give this too you," he said handing her the envelope. "He ran out of here quickly not explaining what was going on," he explained. "He saw someone on the videotape of your guy's old apartment that you told us to continue supervising and well he didn't like who he saw."

"Who did he see?" Max asked as she proceeded to open the envelope.

"He didn't say but we still have the tape if you want me to show it to you," he said. He became worried when he noticed Max's eye grow large when she saw what was in the envelope. Whatever was happening wasn't good and he was kind of upset when they didn't tell him what it was.

"Show me," she said as she looked up at him. And instead of Max in her eyes he saw 452. They walked out of Alec's office and into the main building where they proceed over to where Dix was sitting.

"What's up Max?" He asked when he noticed them standing behind him.

"Show me the tape of mine and Alec's old apartment," she said and when the tape started playing she knew instantly who the person was. "This is so not good," she said to herself as she continued to watch. Then the guy turned around and Max was looking into his eyes on the screen.

"What's going on Max?" Channing asked from beside her. "It's him," she said and then she too turned and took off running. If Channing had to guess it was to wherever Alec had gone. Something bad was defiantly happening and he was kind of nervous because he wasn't in the loop and both of their leaders have taken off somewhere.

**Edge of Town**

Alec was standing in a cabin that he and Max had bought a long time ago when they knew things where going to get bad for the transgenics. The reason they had bought was for the reason they needed it now. When he and Max would have to come out of hiding and fight once again.

At the moment he was waiting for Max to get here. He knew that Channing had given her the folder by now and now all he could do was wait for her to show up. The door blew open the there stood Max dripping wet. He hadn't even known it started raining.

"Max," he said.

"Alec," she said when she saw him.

"He's back," they said in unison.

They stood there looking at each other as plans started running through theirs heads. They knew they couldn't go back because they needed to protect their family, plus this person was only after them anyways.

……

**Hope you like it!!! **


End file.
